


Memories

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's thoughts of her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

I found myself looking up at the stars last night  
And began to wonder about you.  
Where are you now, my friend of long ago?  
What wonders have you seen since we last met?

I smile into the darkness as images come uncalled  
A sudden flood of half-forgotten dreams  
I remember a look, a smile, a cloud of white hair  
Your easy laughter and tales of faraway worlds.

There seem to be so many memories of you  
They flow through my mind in small clusters  
I'm older now and hopefully wiser.  
Will I ever see you again?

Things are so very different now, aren't they?  
I have my children to care for and a husband too.  
You'd think that that would be more than enough  
But sometimes it doesn't seem to be.

I've told the children about you  
And the adventures that we shared.  
They laugh and insist I've made it all up  
"A police box can't do that," they say.

I can remember a time when I believed the same  
But that was a long, long time ago  
Before the Autons and the Master  
Changed my way of looking at the Universe.

I smile now when I see a daisy  
I think of Atlantis and an old monk up on the hill  
Of minotaurs and birds with great white wings  
Purple stones, trident crystals and you.

The kids don't know the stories are true  
They are just children after all.  
But I remember the things you taught me  
And all the wonders we saw.

Who travels with you now, old friend  
and what worlds have you shown them?  
Do they know you as I once did  
In that time so very long ago?

My husband calls - it's time for bed  
I sigh, and with one last look at the stars, I go in.  
My head upon my pillow, I fall asleep  
And dream of a tall, blue box and a dear old friend.


End file.
